


Fool

by skyewatson



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Felicity loves Oliver, Felicity's an idiot, Like seriously i don't get how laurel and sara get along, Oliver cares, Oliver's an idiot, They're all stupid, why is Oliver fucking the lance sisters?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 21:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1565111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyewatson/pseuds/skyewatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loving Oliver is hard but leaving him would be harder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fool

**Author's Note:**

> For my friend who wanted a short little story about Felicity knowing she's never going to get her happy ending but wants to hang on for a little longer because she can't help but love Oliver.

Loving Oliver is the hardest thing Felicity has ever done. She’s grown up without a father, graduated MIT early with honors, hacked government databases and gone up against villains wanting to bring Starling City down but nothing ever compares to the heartache involved with being love with Oliver Queen.

Her IQ is off the charts but if she actually used her intelligence she would have quit already. She’s already done her bit, helped Oliver find Walter. Walter is safe and theoretically Oliver could continue on with his vigilantism without her. She won’t quit though and he knows it. Everyone knows it.

Roy thinks she’s a moron for pining after Oliver and she knows he’s right but like every clichéd movie character, she can’t help who she loves. She just wishes Oliver wasn’t so crass about it. It’s not a secret, it’s never really been a secret, her feelings towards him. They have even spoken about it so it’s not like it’s even a taboo subject anymore. Oliver’s just an idiot and she’s an even bigger one for staying by his side.

The worst part is that on some level he actually cares about her, just not enough to be with her. He’s too busy fucking the Lance sisters and whoever else shows up on his radar. He cares, that’s no longer in question, it’s just that he doesn’t think his feelings for her are worth doing something about. It’s pathetic and yet she’s more of a fool than he is, she puts up with it after all.

She wishes she could say no but she knows she won’t, she’ll be a fool for just a little while longer.


End file.
